Trapped
by JosyEvans
Summary: Cedric viole Harry en 4ème année. Enceint, le ministère l'oblige à choisir entre le mariage ou son bébé. Harry fuit en Amérique où il rencontre et tombe amoureux de la personne la plus improbable. Mais le ministère le poursuit toujours. MPREG, slash
1. Chapter 1

**TRAPPED**

**PIEGE**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note :<strong>_

_**1. Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que la traduire. De même **_Stardind _**ne possède pas les personnages de X-men ou d'Harry Potter.**_

_**2. Il s'agit d'un cross-over, entre X-men et Harry Potter. **_

_**3. **_Durant la quatrième année avant la seconde tâche, Cédric viole Harry dans la salle de bain des préfets. Mais, lorsqu'il découvre qu'il est enceint, le ministère ne lui donne que deux choix : vivre sans l'enfant ou épouser l'homme qui l'a violé. Le choix lui étant impossible, il fuit en Amérique, où il fait la rencontre d'une personne improbable. Mais le ministère britannique n'est jamais très loin.

Harry pourra-t-il obtenir sa liberté, ou finira-t-il piégé ?

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Harry resserra ses genoux tremblant alors qu'il était allongé sur un de ses flans, dans la salle de bain des préfets.**

**.**

_**Deux heures auparavant … **_

**Harry venait de comprendre l'indice de l'œuf, mais il devait maintenant trouver un moyen de retenir son souffle pendant une heure. Harry sursauta lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent puis se fermèrent. Il se trouva face à face avec Cédric. **

_ « Tu m'as fait peur », **dit Harry en posant une main sur son cœur.** **Cédric gloussa faisant soulever le cœur d'Harry. **

_ « Désolé. Je voulais m'assurer que tu avais trouvé l'indice. » **dit Cédric avant de commencer à se déshabiller. Harry se détourna en rougissant, et regarda derrière lui, timidement, uniquement lorsqu'il entendit Cédric entrer dans l'eau. **

_ « Je... J'ai trouvé l'indice. Juste... Je ne sais pas comment je vais retenir mon souffle pendant une heure. » **Harry se déplaça sur le côté de la baignoire pour s'éloigner du beau poufsouffle. Cédric rit, et le suivit, jusqu'à capturer Harry dans ses bras.**

_ « Je peux t'aider. Mais, je veux une petite faveur. » **Cédric fourra son nez dans les boucles humides d'Harry. Harry frissonna légèrement mal à l'aise dans ces bras puissants.**

_ « Quelle faveur ? Et comment peux-tu m'aider ? » **demanda Harry, claquant des dents, et ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait froid. Cédric agita la main, et un bocal remplit d'une mauvaise herbe vint jusqu'à sa main. Cédric se mit sur le bord de la baignoire, tenant toujours Harry d'une poigne forte.**

_ « C'est une Branchiflore. Il te donnera des branchies et des nageoires pendant une heure, si tu manges tout le pot. » **dit Cédric. Harry déglutit et fit une drôle de tête.**

_ « E... Et la faveur ? » **murmura Harry.**

_ « Je sais que tu m'apprécies. » **chuchota Cédric. Harry essaya de s'éloigner, mais la poigne de Cédric se fit plus forte.**

_ « Stop, je ne veux pas que ma première fois soit dans une salle de bain pour des mauvaises herbes. » **cassa Harry. Cédric sembla fâché contre cela. En un éclair, la main de Cédric se posa sur la bouche d'Harry, alors qu'il plongeait dans le cul vierge d'Harry. Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent et il hurla de douleur, alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_**A l'heure actuelle…**_

**Cédric ne s'était pas arrêter même lorsqu'Harry l'avait supplié et sangloté. Harry resserra son étreinte, mais ne plus se résoudre à pleurer plus. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau, mais il ne bougea pas lorsqu'un autre préfet le trouva, et appela à l'aide. Les minutes qui suivirent restèrent floues pour Harry, alors qu'il était enveloppé d'une couverture, et placé sur une civière flottante. Madame Pomfresh cria quelques mots, et une lumière brilla, mais Harry ne se souvint que de la douleur.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le lendemain…<strong>_

**Harry gémit doucement, il ouvrit les yeux, et fut accueilli par les visages de ses colocataires et meilleurs amis. Harry leur sourit doucement et Hermione éclata en larmes en le serrant dans ses bras.**

_ « Oh Harry, nous étions si inquiets pour toi ! » **s'écria-t-elle. Ron lui tapa l'épaule, et tout le monde lui remis des cadeaux et des cartes. Harry les accepta, chuchotant à voix basse un** '_**merci**_', **car sa gorge le brûlait encore. Hermione lui porta un verre d'eau froide aux lèvres, et Harry but avec empressement. **

**Nul n'osa lui parler de ce qui était arrivé. Chose pour laquelle Harry fut reconnaissant, parce qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à dire à qui que ce soit ce qui lui était arrivé.**

**Lors de la seconde tâche, Harry vit Fleur être attaquée, et alla à son secours, avant de sauver leurs deux personnes respectives, puis ils arrivèrent en deuxième et troisième position. Cédric arriva en dernier, quelques secondes après, tandis que Viktor obtenait la première place. **

**Harry n'avait jamais parlé de cette nuit-là à quelqu'un. Lentement, il se referma sur lui-même, et ne parlait à son entourage qu'avec peine. Tout le monde le vit, mais ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment lui venir en aide.**

**Harry commença à vomir deux jours avant la dernière tâche, et il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi. Ron frappa à la porte, et Harry se lava la bouche avant que son meilleur ami n'entre.***

_ « Tu vas bien ? C'est la deuxième matinée que tu vomis tes tripes. Pourquoi ne pas aller simplement voir Madame Pomfresh ? » **dit Ron en se frottant les yeux fatigués. Harry baissa les yeux avant de tirer la chasse des toilettes.**

_ « C'est simplement les nerfs. La dernière tâche est dans deux jours, et je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi je vais avoir affaire. » **dit Harry en se relevant, avant de donner à Ron son fameux faux sourire. Ron le regarda simplement avec pitié avant de retourner dans son lit. Harry laissa tomber le sourire, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, pour manger quelque chose, car il était trop tôt pour aller à la grande salle.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_**Troisième tâche ...**_

**Harry haletait, et courut vers la coupe éclatante, Cédric juste derrière lui. Soudain, Cédric cria et Harry se retourna pour voir des plantes lui saisirent sa jambe, commencèrent à l'éloigner. **

_ « Harry aide moi, s'il te plait ! » **cria Cédric en luttant. Harry trembla de peur avant de s'enfuir vers la coupe. Il la saisit, et sentit rapidement ce sentiment de traction familier. **

**Harry atterrit brutalement, en un bruit sourd dans un cimetière sombre. Le monde devient noir.**

**Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il se tenait contre une statue, et quelqu'un psalmodiait devant lui.**

_ « Le sang de l'ennemi… obtenu par la force… » **dit la voix. Harry se sentait étourdi et groggy. A cet instant, n'importe qui pourrait prendre son sang, tant que cela arrêterait qu'il se sente comme de la merde. **

**Un couteau lui trancha le bras, mais Harry ne put faire aucun mouvement pour l'arrêter ou protester contre cela. Tout à coup, il y eut des sons grésillant, Harry ouvrit alors lentement les yeux. Peter était debout sur un chaudron bouillant, l'air effrayé. **

_ « Mon seigneur ! » **cria-t-il devant le chaudron qui explosa, six bulles vertes s'élevèrent dans l'air, dans tous les sens. Harry se sentit tomber sur le sol alors qu'il regardait Peter se faire frapper par un énorme morceau du chaudron métallique. Harry rampa lentement et tendit la main avant d'appeler la coupe de feu à lui.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_**3 semaines plus tard… **_

**Harry sourit en se regardant fixement dans le miroir de plein pied dans la salle de bain. Après les dernières semaines, Harry pouvait joyeusement admettre qu'il était… HEUREUX ! Sirius avait été acquitté, Peter jeté à Azkaban, le vrai Fol'œil avait été sauvé, et Voldemort avait été arrêté une fois pour toutes ! Et... Surprise, Harry avait une petite bosse signe qu'un bébé y grandissait. Harry se frotta le côté, riant, riant, lorsque son petit garçon ou sa petite fille frappa sa main.**

**Harry avait tout juste remarqué la bosse après la dernière tâche. Après avoir passé quelques jours à l'hôpital après la dernière tâche, Madame Pomfresh avait découvert le poteau rose. Les seules personnes au courant étaient Madame Pomfresh, et bien sûr ses parrains. Oh, est-ce qu'il avait mentionné que Sirius et Remus s'étaient mariés le lendemain de la libération de Sirius ? Huu, et maintenant ils redécoraient le Square Grimmauld, pour lui et le bébé. Harry pensait alors que rien ne pouvait lui enlever son bonheur.**

**Jusqu'à… **

**Harry mangeait son dernier repas à Poudlard, puisque c'était le dernier jour d'école, et malheureusement, Harry ne retournerait pas à Poudlard lorsque son bébé sera né. Harry leva les yeux, Fawkes apparu avec une note dans son bec. Harry lu la ligne rédigée par Dumbledore, l'invitant à le rejoindre tout de suite dans son bureau…**

**Harry se demanda si cela concernait le fait qu'il ne reviendrait pas l'année prochaine. Bien entendu, si Dumbledore demandait, Harry devrait lui dire la vérité. **

**Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit la porte, son cœur se gela lorsqu'il vit Cédric avec ses parents, une femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, et ses parents attendant avec le directeur.**

_ « Qu'est… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » **demanda Harry, la voix tremblante. Le directeur le regarda, il ne lui avait jamais paru aussi vieux et triste. La femme qui regardait en permanence les Diggory, parla avant que le proviseur ne puisse répondre.**

_ « Vous, Monsieur Potter, avez enfreint la loi, en essayant de cacher votre grossesse à Monsieur Diggory et sa famille. En raison de la loi magique sur la famille adoptée en 1842, toutes les sorcières et sorciers mineurs qui tombent enceintes d'une personne de dix-sept ans ou plus doivent faire le choix d'épouser le père de l'enfant ou de renoncer aux droits parentaux sur l'enfant. » **dit la femme. Harry sentit ses genoux faiblir, et si Sirius n'avait pas été là, il serait tombé au sol. **

**Harry s'accrocha à son parrain, et sanglota.**

_ « Sirius, s'il te plait, ne me fait pas choisir ! Il m'a violé ! Ce fils de pute m'a violé et maintenant vous voulez me marier avec lui, ou que je lui donne mon bébé ! » **Harry sanglota bruyamment. Sirius le tint fermement en protection face aux Diggory. **

_ « Comme vous n'avez jamais signalé le viol, ou dit à qui que ce soit à ce sujet, le ministère estime que cela a été consensuel » **répondit la femme du ministère d'un ton abrupte, faisant sangloter Harry plus bruyamment. **

_ « Chutt, ça va aller Harry… Pouvons-nous avoir 24 heures pour y réfléchir ? Pouvez-vous au moins lui accorder cela ? » **demanda Sirius avec autant de venin qu'il le pouvait. La femme souffla et parla doucement avec Cédric et son père, avant de hocher la tête.**

_ « Vous pouvez avoir 24 heures pour réfléchir à ce sujet, mais un auror surveillera votre maison, juste au cas où vous essaierez de fuir. » **dit la femme. Sirius hocha la tête, et emmena un Harry, en état d'épave et un Remus inquiet. **

_**.**_

_**2 heures du matin, Square Grimmauld.**_

**Harry, brisé, s'éveilla lorsque quelqu'un lui secoua l'épaule. Sirius lui avait donné une potion de sommeil sans rêve, dès qu'ils étaient apparu à la maison, l'envoyant s'endormir. Harry regarda le triste visage de son parrain, qui l'aida silencieusement à se lever, à empaqueter ses affaires et à mettre sa robe. Sirius plaça une liasse d'argent moldu dans la main d'Harry, le rendant confus.**

_ « Nous allons te sortir d'ici. Nous avons 30 minutes pour t'emmener à l'aéroport, et te faire monter dans un avion pour l'Amérique. Allons-y. » **dit Sirius doucement. Les yeux d'Harry se remplirent de larmes, et étreint fermement Sirius.**

_ « Et pour vous ? » **murmura Harry. Sirius sourit doucement, et essuya les larmes d'Harry.**

_ «Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi ou Remus. Il n'existe aucune loi qui nous dit que nous ne pouvons pas aider notre filleul, mineur et enceint, à sortir du pays pour échapper à son agresseur. » **dit Sirius avec un clin d'œil. Harry sourit et mit tout ce qui était important dans un sac - magiquement diminué pour qu'il ne soit pas trop lourd pour l'adolescent enceint. Sirius lui remis un cadeau emballé.**

_ « Comme tu seras absent pour ton anniversaire. » **dit Sirius. Harry le serra de nouveau, en continuant de sangloter. **

_ « Ne t'inquiète pas… Nous allons faire abroger cette loi, ou du moins la modifier, avant ton retour… Ne reste pas trop longtemps au même endroit, et n'utilise ta magie que si c'est une question de vie ou de mort. » **dit Sirius avant de l'emmener dans l'escalier, et de monter dans une voiture qui les attendait.**

**.**

_**45 minutes plus tard… **_

**Harry regarda l'avion décollé, et se demanda ce qui l'attendait en Amérique. Il espérait que ses parrains iraient bien. Harry posa une main sur son ventre et ferma les yeux. Il espérait que l'enfant irait bien.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_**Quatre mois plus tard, quelque part à New-York, dans un bar de bikers / de repos pour les camionneurs.**_

**Harry gémit doucement lorsqu'il fut tiré de son sommeil par le camionneur qui l'avait ramassé quelques heures auparavant. **

_ « Nous sommes arrivés. Allez-y, je dois faire le plein. » **dit la voix rauque. Harry bafouilla un remerciement, et sorti de la cabine pour se retrouver sous la pluie. Harry abaissa sa capuche, et regarda autour de lui, cherchant une place libre dans le bar, avant de se diriger vers le comptoir.**

**Harry avait allongé ses cheveux pour se faire passer pour une femme, et portait désormais des vêtements de maternités de femmes. Son ventre était énorme, et il savait qu'il pouvait donner naissance d'un moment à un autre, ce qui pouvait être un problème, puisqu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle de ses parrains depuis deux semaines. La loi était toujours appliquée, et Harry continuait de fuir. **

**Harry s'agita sur la chaise, et soupira avant de placer son sac à terre. Une femme quasiment édenté, s'amena avec un bloc note et un stylo.**

_ « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » **dit la femme, une cigarette casé dans un écart de ses dents. Harry déglutit. **

_ « Vous auriez des fruits ou des légumes ? » **demanda Harry doucement. La femme lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de se diriger vers un frigo en mauvais état, et tira une salade de fruits. La bouche d'Harry saliva alors qu'elle la plaçait en face de lui, et lui demanda cinq dollars. Harry, heureux, lui donna l'argent, avant de déchirer l'emballage, tel l'affamé qu'il était. C'était le premier aliment frais qu'il pouvait faire entrer dans son estomac, en cinq jours.**

**Harry regarda la large porte au moment où une grande foule de personnes s'agglutinaient autour d'une grande cage, dans laquelle deux hommes se battaient. Il fouilla dans son sac, et sortit son dernier billet de cinquante dollars en sachant qu'il avait besoin d'une chance. Après avoir terminé son repas, il se dandina dans la salle et trouva l'homme qui prenait les paris. L'homme le regarda intéressé, Harry plaça un pari d'un montant de vingt-cinq dollars sur le plus petit gars.**

_ « Il vient juste d'arriver en ville, un véritable tueur, celui-là. Vous avez fait un bon choix. » **dit l'homme avant d'enregistrer le pari, et de lui tendre un morceau de papier. Harry le saisit, et le fourra dans sa poche avant d'aller trouver un endroit moins encombré pour reposer son dos douloureux. Harry s'adossa au bar, et commanda un jus de fruit.**

**Lorsque le combat cessa, seulement deux minutes plus tard, Harry refit le chemin. Il fut choqué lorsque l'homme lui remit 300 dollars.**

_ « Vous êtes le seul à avoir parié sur lui, alors je me suis fait beaucoup d'argent. Et puis, on aurait dit que vous regardiez le combat, comme si vous n'aviez pas misez dessus, à moins que vous n'en fassiez. » **dit le gars. Harry lui donna son plus beau sourire avant de prendre joyeusement l'argent, et alla s'assoir sous le porche du bar.**

**Harry se coucha sur le seul banc, et tira de son sac une couverture, avant d'utiliser le sac comme oreiller, et d'envelopper étroitement la couverture autour de son corps. Il tomba dans un sommeil léger, rêvant du jour où il pourrait rentrer à la maison.**

**Logan sortit du bar quelques heures plus tard, comptant son argent, lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. Il tourna la tête, et vit une jeune fille seule recroquevillée sur le banc, avec une fine couverture l'entourant alors qu'elle dormait. Logan gémit intérieurement alors qu'il ne pense à Malicia, et de combien cette fille avait l'air encore plus jeune qu'elle.**

_ « J'y vais en douceur » **prononça-t-il avant de marcher et de secouer la jeune fille, un peu trop rudement. Des yeux vert émeraude s'ouvrirent brusquement, et elle poussa un cri avant de s'éloigner et de tirer la couverture autour de son corps. Logan fit un bond en arrière, et leva les mains pour se donner un air inoffensif.**

_ « Désolé. Vous sembliez voir froid, et je voulais vous offrir un voyage. » **dit Logan. La jeune fille le regarda avec méfiance avec de s'asseoir, de plier la couverture avant de la ranger dans son sac. Logan fut choqué de voir l'énorme ventre enceint d'une fille, si jeune, mais il pensa qu'elle avait une raison.**

_ « Ok... Je n'ai nul par où à aller, alors je suppose que vous pouvez m'emmenez où vous voulez. » **dit la jeune fille, et se débattit pour se mettre debout. Logan eut un petit rire.**

_ «Je n'ai aucune idée d'où je vais.. » **Logan conduit la jeune fille à son pick-up. Ils montèrent rapidement dedans, pour échapper à la pluie.**

**La jeune fille regarda par la fenêtre, et Logan l'observa simplement.**

_ « Je suis Logan. Quel est votre nom ? » **dit-il en essayant de son mieux d'être aimable. **

_ « Harry » **dit la jeune fille. Logan fronça les sourcils en pensant que c'était un prénom vraiment étrange pour une jeune fille, mais il haussa les épaules avant de démarrer son camion et de prendre la route. **

_ « Alors, quel est l'histoire avec le petit ? » **demanda finalement Logan. Le visage d'Harry se rembrunit un peu, avant qu'une main protectrice ne prenne le chemin vers son ventre. **

_ « J'ai été violé. » **dit Harry à voix basse. Logan grogna presque. Il essayait d'être gentil, et dès les premières questions, il mettait les pieds dans le plat.**

_ « Je suis désolé d'avoir demandé. » **dit Logan. Harry le regarda et sourit doucement. **

_ « C'est bon. Je souhaite que certaines personnes l'aident demandés. » **dit Harry. Logan le regarda et caressa ses cheveux. Harry sourit de nouveau, avant de regarder par la fenêtre. **

**Soudain deux pops se firent entendre, et Logan reporta son attention sur la route, et fut choqué de voir deux personnes debout en robes. Harry regarda aussi, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur. **

_ « Ne vous arrêtez pas ! » **cria Harry, et Logan appuya sur le gaz. Les deux hommes levèrent leurs mains.**

_ « Arrêtez-vous au nom du ministère britannique ! » **cria le plus grand avant de plonger sur le bas-côté de la route, à cause de la vitesse du camion. Logan se retourna et vit l'un d'eux tirer un bâton avant que le second ne l'arrête.**

_ « Qui sont ces monstres ? » **dit Logan, et vit Harry qui était pâle et tremblant.**

_ « Rien d'important… Je n'avais aucune idée... J'étais si loin… je dois être plus prudent… » **murmura Harry pour lui-même. Logan fut confus, mais continua de conduire en silence. **

**Logan s'arrêta quelques heures plus tard pour faire le plein et regarda Harry quelques secondes, avant de sortir et de sortir le téléphone portable que Xavier lui avait donné. Durant les premières sonneries, la connexion se fit, et la voix chaleureuse du Docteur Xavier remplie le téléphone. **

_ « Bonjour Logan. » **Logan se maudit et se demanda pourquoi il avait pris la peine d'appeler le doc, le dérangeant avec ses problèmes en plein milieu de la nuit. **

_ « Hey, j'ai une question. » **demanda Logan.**

_ « Et je pourrais avoir une réponse. » **dit Xavier.**

_ « Connaissez-vous quoique ce soit qui s'appelle le ministère britannique ? Est-ce une sorte de ligue contre les mutants de Grande-Bretagne ? » **demanda Logan avant de placer le tuyau d'essence dans le camion.**

_ « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'eux. Pourquoi demandez-vous ? »

_ « J'ai pris cette fille dans l'une des villes frontalières entre le Canada et New-York. Alors que je conduisais dans New-York, ces gens ont semblés sortir de nulle part, un peu comme Nightshade (1) et ont dit : 'Stop au nom du ministère britannique.' Elle était vraiment paniquée, quand elle les a vus, et elle a dit 'de s'éloigner', et est restée sur ses gardes. Ces personnes ne nous ont pas poursuivis après que nous ayons franchi la frontière de New York. » **déclara Logan. Il entendit Xavier réfléchir à l'autre bout de la ligne, avant qu'il ne parle.**

_ « Ramène là à l'école, et nous essaierons de comprendre. » **dit Xavier.**

_ « Il y a autre chose… Elle est enceinte de neuf mois. » **dit Logan.**

_ « Je vais devoir l'examiner avec Jane lorsque vous serez là. On se retrouva dans quelques jours. » **dit Xavier avant de raccrocher. Logan soupira et raccrocha avant d'enlever le pistolet à essence du réservoir et paya les frais. Il remonta dans le camion et reprit la grande route, en direction de l'école de Xavier, pour les enfants doués.**

* * *

><p>(1) Personnage apparu dans Captain America.<p>

* * *

><p>Et voici, la nouvelle fiction que j'avais envie de vous faire partagée. Je sais que le pairing est original mais, je l'ai adoré en le découvrant ! ^^<br>J'espère que je saurais en convertir quelques unes ! ^^

A bientôt !


	2. Chapitre 2

**TRAPPED**

**PIEGE**

_**Note :**_

_**1. Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que la traduire. De même **_**Stardind **_**ne possède pas les personnages de X-men ou d'Harry Potter.**_

_**2. Il s'agit d'un cross-over, entre X-men et Harry Potter. Aucune indication n'est donnée concernant le film après lequel cette fiction prend suite !**_

_**Je rappelle qu'il s'agit d'une traduction, je ne fais donc que suivre la fiction originale. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur l'inspiration de l'auteur, et je ne peux donc changer des choses qu'elle a écrites. Donc, navrée si vous trouvez que les choses se mettent trop vite en place, que le combat final n'est pas expliqué autant que voulu… **_

_**Je pense que le reste des questions (je pense notamment à la longue liste de Kurogane43536_ impossible de répondre à ta review, ton compte refuse les MP.. :c ) seront données au fur et à mesure des chapitres ! Un peu de patience donc ! ^^ **_

_**3. **__Durant la quatrième année avant la seconde tâche, Cédric viole Harry dans la salle de bain des préfets.__Mais, lorsqu'il découvre qu'il est enceint, le ministère ne lui donne que deux choix : vivre sans l'enfant ou épouser l'homme qui l'a violé. Le choix lui étant impossible, il fuit en Amérique, où il fait la rencontre d'une personne improbable. Mais le ministère britannique n'est jamais très loin. _

_Harry pourra-t-il obtenir sa liberté, ou finira-t-il piégé ? _

_**4. Je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews. Merci aux anonymes également ! Pour répondre aux questions : il y a 5 chapitres. Mais j'ignore dans quel délai je vais publier. Cela ne devrait pas être très long, mais malheureusement, je fais partie des étudiants qui n'ont pas réussi leurs examens du premier coup et qui sont concernés par les rattrapages… Cela signifie donc que je vais réviser durant ce mois d'aout. Je demande votre indulgence en ce qui concerne le temps de publication ! Je crois que c'est tout. Je vous laisse découvrir la réaction de Logan concernant le sexe d'Harry… =)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre II.<strong>

**Harry se réveilla lorsqu'il sentit le pick-up s'arrêter, et regarda par la fenêtre. Un vieux relai routier apparut dans son champ de vision, et Harry se tourna vers Logan.**

_ « Je suis en panne d'essence et j'ai faim. Je suis certain que toi aussi, alors viens, je vais nous trouver à manger. » **déclara Logan en sortant. Harry descendit aussi et suivi l'homme fort dans le relai routier. Il y avait des cabines dans celui-ci, et le garçon de café s'assit devant eux avant de prendre leurs commandes. **

**Harry bu son jus d'orange avant d'avaler de l'eau.**

_ « Tu aurais dû me dire que tu avais soif. J'aurais pris quelque chose à la dernière station-service. » **déclara Logan, en sirotant sa bière. Harry baissa les yeux, et joua avec sa serviette de table.**

_ « J'ai toujours très soif lorsque je me réveille. » **répliqua Harry. Il avait pris soin de lui-même pendant quatre mois, et c'était presque une seconde nature pour lui de ne pas dire à quelqu'un comment prendre soin de lui. Harry et Logan attaquèrent lorsque leur nourriture arriva, parlant à peine. **

**La serveuse revint avec une note durant le milieu de leur repas, et la remit à Harry.**

_ « La demoiselle dans le coin là-bas, m'a demandé de vous donner ceci. » **dit-elle en recherchant la personne, qui, paniquée, quitta la pièce rapidement. Harry ouvrit et se gela.**

_ « Nous devons sortir de là. Maintenant. » **dit Harry, avant de prendre une grande une bouchée de nourriture, de lancer un peu d'argent sur la table, et de se lever aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Logan confus, saisit le bras d'Harry.**

_ « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » **demanda Logan. Harry le regarda avec des yeux apeurés, avant que les portes ne claquent, s'ouvrant sur les deux hommes en robes d'avant. Harry se glissa derrière lui, gémissant lorsqu'ils pointèrent tous deux leurs baguettes vers lui. **

_ « Harry Potter vous êtes recherché par le ministère britannique de la magie. Venez tranquillement et personne ne sera blessé. » **dit le plus grand. Logan laissa sortir ses griffes et les regarda. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, deux grands hommes en trench-coat de cuir noir, et une femme apparurent face à eux. La femme sourit et pointa une arme à feu sur les deux autres. Le snack se vida de ses clients rapidement, alors que les cinq personnes s'affrontaient. **

_ « Ah Markus, toujours en train d'enfreindre les règles et de me faire chier. » **dit la femme. Harry tira rapidement Logan vers les cuisines, et ils sortirent par les portes arrière alors que les sorts commençaient à fuser. Harry et Logan sautèrent dans le camion, et s'éloignèrent rapidement. Logan se tourna vers Harry. **

_ « Ok, tu ferais mieux de me dire ce qui se passe, en ce moment, putain. » **déclara Logan. Harry ferma les yeux et prit une grande respiration avant de se tourner vers Logan.**

_ « Je ne peux pas… Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que je suis un fugitif recherché par le ministère britannique de la magie, et les seules raisons pour lesquelles je n'ai pas été surpris, est que le ministère américain de la magie lutte contre les britanniques juste pour les rendre furieux, et parce que… » **Harry s'arrêta en voyant la note. Un énorme scorpion d'argent reposait sur le joli papier, les pattes de mouches en argent reposant sur celui-ci.**

_ « Je ne sais pas qui c'est. Mais, depuis que je suis arrivé, elle m'a mis en garde sur beaucoup de choses, me disant comment passer inaperçu, me laissant de l'argent ou de la nourriture… Je l'ai tout simplement appelée Scorpia. » **dit Harry avant de mettre la note dans son sac.**

_ « Qu'est-ce que le ministère de la magie ? » **demanda Logan. Harry regarda par la fenêtre et se tourna pour répondre lorsque soudain, son visage se tordit de douleur. Logan le regarda étrangement avant de remarquer que le pantalon d'Harry était mouillé.**

_ « Oh, s'il te plait, dis-moi que tu t'es fait pipi dessus. » **s'exclama Logan. Harry lui lança un coup d'œil furieux. **« Nous sommes encore à deux heures de l'école, peux-tu tenir ? » **demanda Logan.**

_ « Arrête ce putain de camion ! » **cria Harry alors que Logan faisait dévier rapidement le camion sur le bas-côté. Logan sortit de la voiture et ouvrit l'arrière de sa camionnette, pour y jeter une couverture. Il courut vers le côté passager, et ouvrit la porte pour soulever doucement Harry dans ses bras.**

**Harry se cramponna à lui, et cria de douleur lorsque la première contraction frappa son corps. Logan monta dans la camionnette, et posa doucement Harry avant de se jeter sur son téléphone, et composa le numéro de l'école.**

_ « Bonjour ? » **dit Charles d'un ton enjoué. **

_ « Elle est entrée en travail, et nous sommes encore à des miles de l'école, et, putain, je vous blâme pour ça ! » **cria Logan dans le téléphone. Charles tint le téléphone écarté de son oreille alors que Logan lui hurlait d'aller chercher Jean.**

_ « C'est pour toi. » **dit-il simplement. Jean prit le téléphone et roula des yeux.**

_ « Ici, le Docteur Jean » **se présenta-t-elle.**

_ « J'ai une fille à l'arrière de mon camion préféré, prête à donner naissance, dans des conditions météorologiques d'octobre. » **essaya d'expliquer calmement Logan, alors qu'Harry criait de nouveau de douleur.**

_ « Ok, Logan, écoutez attentivement. Nous avons suivi vos déplacements, et Tornade, Scott et moi sommes sur le chemin. Il suffit d'enlever le pantalon et de l'envelopper dans les couvertures autant que vous le pouvez. Si les contractions se rapprochent, ou qu'elle se plaint que le bébé arrive, vous aller devoir l'aider à accoucher. Allez, vous avez fait face à des mutants dangereux, vous pouvez gérer l'arrivée d'un bébé. Vous le pouvez, non ? » **dit Jean alors que Scott et Tornade lui faisait signe de s'assoir dans le jet. Logan regarda le téléphone comme si la femme de l'autre bout du fil, était folle.**

_ « Les mutants, j'arrive à les briser ! Il s'agit d'un enfant, bon sang ! Je n'en ai jamais tenu un de ma vie ! » **hurla Logan. Harry cria et se tint l'estomac.**

_ « Il arrive ! » **cria Harry, en sentant le bébé sortir de son corps. Logan laissa tomber le téléphone et enleva rapidement mais doucement le pantalon d'Harry. Recevant la peur de sa vie, il tomba du camion, et se cogna la tête. Harry… Harry était un Harry. Un garçon avec une bulle sortant entre son cul et son pénis. **

_ « Sainte merde ! » **jura Logan, avant de remonter dans le camion. Harry lui donna un coup d'œil qui fit sentir Logan, chanceux de ne pas être tuer.**

_ « Sort ce bébé de moi, ou je te tuer pendant que tu restes assis ! » **cria Harry en se saisissant de la couverture posée sous lui. Logan saisit le sac d'Harry, et en sortit une couverture avant de retenir son souffle et de se placer entre ses jambes, prêt à rattraper tout ce qui en sortirait.**

**Le jet atterri sur une route forestière déserte, et Jean courut rapidement avec un brancard et son équipement médical. Elle courut vers le camion et regarda à l'intérieur, avant de se mordre la lèvre pour empêcher un « aw-ing ». Logan était appuyé à l'arrière tenant un bébé dans une grande couverture fine, tandis qu'un garçon utilisait sa jambe comme oreiller, et dormait. Le mutant-résistant avait un cigare non-allumé dans sa bouche, et leur jeta un regard ennuyé. **

**Attendez une minute…un garçon…**

_ « Logan, est-ce la fille que vous avez aidé à accoucher ? » **demanda Jean. Logan hocha la tête.**

_ « Surprise, la jeune fille était un garçon. » **déclara Logan. Scott monta dans le camion et tenta de glisser doucement Harry dans la civière. Harry ouvrit les yeux, et paniquant, il gratina Scott d'une bonne gifle, qui essayait de comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver, lorsque la voix rauque de Logan arriva à ses oreilles. **

_ « C'est bon, Harry, ce sont mes amis. L'un d'eux est médecin, et nous allons à l'école, mais joli coup. » **dit-il. Harry acquiesça, et accepta qu'on le déplace sans la civière, avant de se rendormir. Logan remit doucement, le bébé à Jean, qui commença aussitôt de le nettoyer avec une serviette chaude.**

_ « Harry l'a nommée Arabella. » **déclara Logan avant de s'évanouir.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>ECOLE DE SURDOUES DE CHARLES XAVIER<strong>_

**Harry gémit et se réveilla dans une salle blanche lumineuse, dans un lit très confortable. Il tourna la tête et sourit lorsqu'il vit Arabella dans un berceau transparent, portant une petite grenouillère, d'un rose très mignon. Harry se laissa tomber en arrière, se sentant soudainement en paix, lorsque soudain un autre corps le rejoint. Sa tête claqua, et il cria presque. Une douce main lui couvrit sa bouche, et des lèvres rouges virent près de son oreille. **

_ « Shhh… » **dit la personne. Harry respira profondément en essayant de se calmer, ce qui était difficile lorsqu'une femme était accroupie sur votre lit avec une main sur votre bouche. Elle avait les cheveux rouges, tombant au milieu de son dos, avec des yeux jaune d'or, qui semblait donner l'impression que ses yeux plongeaient dans votre âme. Elle avait une queue de scorpion longue et mince, avec des écailles brunes à des endroits aléatoires de son corps. Elle portait un jean foncé, sans chaussure et une chemise rouge serrée. Elle ne semblait pas avoir plus de 18 ans. **

_ « Mon nom est Namira Scorpion, Harry Potter. Et je vous ai surveillé depuis un certain temps. Je viens avec un avertissement : vous et Arabella êtes en danger. »

_ « Qu.. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par '_en danger_' ? » **bégaya Harry, en regardant la longue queue de Namira, dont l'extrémité possédait une pointe empoisonnée.**

_ « Pas moi, triple idiot. Je suis celle qui vous a aidé, tu te souviens ? » **dit-elle agacée.**

_ « Pardon… » **dit-il. Elle secoua simplement la tête avant de le regarder de nouveau.**

_ « Le ministère britannique de la magie va passer une nouvelle loi permettant aux victimes de viol de ne plus se marier avec le violeur, lorsqu'une grossesse survient… mais il y a un petit souci… » **dit-elle. Harry la regarda avec bon espoir, durant quelques seconds, avant que le '**_**mais'**_** ne soit ajouté. **

_ « Toutes les demandes de mariages doivent rester en place. Ce qui signifie que tu dois toujours te marier avec Cedric ou renoncer à Arabella. » **murmura Namira. Harry ferma les yeux et sentit les larmes glisser sur son visage. **

_ « Mais il y a une façon de l'éviter. » **dit Namira en essuyant les larmes. Harry le regarda épuisé.**

_ « Arabella est née à New York, aux Etats-Unis, ce qui fait d'elle une citoyenne américaine. Si tu épouses un citoyen américain... le ministère ne pourra plus te toucher. »

_ « Tu es une citoyenne américaine ? » **demanda doucement Harry. Namira commença à rire avant de se transformer en scorpion, et s'en enfuir. **

**Jean entra dans la pièce, et vérifia Arabella avant de s'occuper d'Harry. **

_ « Mal quelque part ? Vous semblez pâle. » **dit Jean en plaçant un thermomètre dans sa bouche. Harry secoua la tête, et baissa la tête permettant à l'aimable femme de regarder avant de lui donner son aval sur sa santé. **

_ « J'ai besoin de parler à Logan. » **dit Harry lorsqu'elle eut finie. Jean hocha la tête, et plaça Arabella dans ses bras d'Harry, qui souriait d'une vraie joie. Jean sourit et conduit Harry au bureau du professeur Xavier, où tout le monde était rassemblé. Harry regarda autour de lui avant de s'installer dans un siège à côté de Logan.**

_ « Bienvenu Harry. Je voulais simplement expliquer votre situation, à tout de monde présent dans la salle. » **dit Xavier avant de pousser son fauteuil, jusqu'à derrière son bureau. Harry le regarda, confus.**

_ « Comment savez-vous, quoi que ce soit sur ma situation ? » **dit Harry avec colère.**

_ « Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regarder dans votre esprit durant votre sommeil. J'avais besoin de savoir de quoi nous devions vous protéger. Je m'excuse si cela vous choque. » **dit le professeur. Harry sentit toute sa colère s'effondrée, et des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.**

_ « En dehors de mes parrains, personne n'a jamais pris soit de moi. » **Harry renifla, maudissant ses fichues hormones.**

_ « En parlant de parrains.. » **dit une voix familière derrière lui. Harry se leva et se mis à sangloter lorsque Sirius entra, et ouvrit largement ses bras. Harry jusqu'à lui, et sauta dans ses bras, tout en faisant attention à Arabella. Sirius l'étreint fermement contre lui. Remus arriva derrière Sirius et prit Harry dans une étreinte plus douce, mais tout aussi serrée.**

_ « Ils sont arrivés tard dans la nuit dernière. Personne ne voulait te réveiller. » **dit Logan, en sentant un étrange sentiment de jalousie, en voyant Harry réagir si vivement à l'arrivée des deux étrangers. Charles le regarda, et Logan lui lança un regard furieux, laissant sortir lentement ses griffes. Charles eut un petit rire, et conduit tout le monde dans la salle à manger, puisque son bureau devenait un peu encombré.**

**Diablo, Tornade, Scott, Logan, Sirius, Remus, Jean, Harry avec Arabella et le professeur s'assirent autour de la table, pleine de nourriture, sans un élève en vue. Harry picora pendant que Sirius tenait Arabella, et roucoulait avec elle. Remus se tourna vers Logan.**

_ « J'ai entendu que vous étiez celui qui a aidé Harry. Merci beaucoup. Cela signifie beaucoup pour Sirius et moi. » **dit-il. Logan acquiesça et regarda Harry.**

_ « J'ai été heureux d'aider. **déclara Logan avant de commencer à manger. Remus sourit, et regarda les deux avant de chuchoter à Logan :** Sa couleur préférée est vert, ses plats préférés sont le rôti de bœuf, et la crème glacée au chocolat. » **Logan cracha presque sa bière, mais alors qu'il allait réfuter tout sentiment, Charles commença à parler.**

_ « Maintenant, je ne pense pas qu'il sera difficile de protéger Harry, ici. Harry, la loi a changé, mais pas pour vous… » **Harry acquiesça et baissa les yeux.**

_ « Je sais…. Je… un petit oiseau me l'a dit. » **déclara Harry. Charles hocha la tête et continua.**

_ « La meilleure façon, je pense pour que nous puissions protéger Harry, est de lui faire épouser un citoyen américain. Arabella en étant déjà un, elle est protégée, et le ministère de la magie ne peut plus la toucher. » **Sirius tint Arabella serra, la poigne d'Harry se fit plus forte sur la fourchette.**

_ « Alors, qui est candidat ? » **dit Charles en regardant chacun des X-men.**

_ « Je ne suis pas citoyen américain. » d**it Diablo en baissant la tête. Scott et Jean se regardèrent avant de parler.** « Nous prévoyons de nous marier au printemps… » **dit Jean. Charles sourit, et regarda Tornade et Logan.**

_ « Eh bien, c'est entre vous deux. » **Harry regarda Logan, qui gémit et détourna le regard, loin des yeux de chiot triste.**

_ « Ok, je vais le faire… » **dit Logan.** « J'aime beaucoup la petite fille et Harry est un bon… garçon… En plus, Tornade a déjà une petite amie. » **Tornade rougit, et frappa d'un coup de coude Logan.**

_ « Alors, c'est réglé. Harry, êtes-vous d'accord avec ça ? » **demanda Charles. Harry acquiesça et sourit doucement.**

_ « Logan semble être un honnête homme. » **dit Harry. Sirius acquiesça et tient la main d'Harry.**

**La gorge de Logan se serra, et il se sentit étourdi. Il allait se marier. **


	3. Chapitre 3

**TRAPPED**

**PIEGE**

**Note :**

**1. Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que la traduire. De même **Stardind **ne possède pas les personnages de X-men ou d'Harry Potter.**

_**Durant la quatrième année avant la seconde tâche, Cédric viole Harry dans la salle de bain des préfets. Mais, lorsqu'il découvre qu'il est enceint, le ministère ne lui donne que deux choix : vivre sans l'enfant ou épouser l'homme qui l'a violé. Le choix lui étant impossible, il fuit en Amérique, où il fait la rencontre d'une personne improbable. Mais le ministère britannique n'est jamais très loin. **_

_**Harry pourra-t-il obtenir sa liberté, ou finira-t-il piégé ? **_

**2. Il s'agit d'un cross-over, entre X-men et Harry Potter. Aucune indication n'est donnée concernant le film après lequel cette fiction prend suite !**

**Je rappelle qu'il s'agit d'une traduction, je ne fais donc que suivre la fiction originale. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur l'inspiration de l'auteur, et je ne peux donc changer des choses qu'elle a écrites. Donc, navrée si vous trouvez que les choses se mettent trop vite en place, que le combat final n'est pas expliqué autant que voulu… **

**Je pense que le reste des questions seront données au fur et à mesure des chapitres ! Un peu de patience donc ! ^^ **

**3**_**. **_**Je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews. Merci aux anonymes également !**

**Les choses avancent. Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres ! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3.<strong>

**Kurt (alias Diablo) rampa jusqu'à un mur et déglutit en regardant la personne assise un peu plus loin. Le rayon de lune brillait sur les écailles de scorpion alors que Namira se tournait et regardait le nouveau venu, se demandant ce qu'il voulait. **

**_ **« Etiez-vous en train de me suivre, Diablo, »** dit-elle simplement avant de retourner observer la lune. Kurt s'assit près d'elle, timidement. **

**_ **« Appelez-moi Kurt. »** (avec son accent allemand sexy) dit-il avant de tendre un sac de nourriture grâce à sa queue. Namira sentit le steak et le prit avec sa propre queue. Les deux sentirent un courant électrique les traverser lorsque leurs deux queues se touchèrent. Namira sortit les Tupperware, et saisit le sandwich au steak avant de le mordre.**

**_ **« J'avais peur que tu sois végétarienne. Puis, j'ai regardé une émission spéciale sur les scorpions sur Animal Planet. »** dit Kurt en regardant son sandwich être dévoré. Namira avala la dernière bouchée avant de lécher ses doigts, et le regarda. Kurt eut peur de l'avoir insultée avant de voir un sourire honoré ses lèvres et qu'elle ne se mette à rire. Il sourit et lui prit la main, réduisant au silence Namira, qui se rapprocha et l'entoura de sa queue. **

**Ils se regardèrent avant de se pencher pour regarder la Lune. Namira appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurt, et leurs queues se balancèrent ensemble. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, Namira n'avait aucune idée de ce que l'avenir lui réservait.**

**Le Matin…**

**Logan sirotait un café, regardant Remus, le parrain d'Harry, se déplacer dans la cuisine, tel un expert, faisant des crêpes, avec la couleur idéale, et surveillant la cuisson des œufs, parfaitement. Le café n'était pas mal non plus, et il avait pu prendre une bière avec son petit déjeuner. **

**_ **« Donc, vous êtes d'accord pour qu'Harry m'épouse ? »** demanda Logan, en débarrassant la cuisine silencieusement. Remus arrêta sa cuisine, et posa du bacon dans la poêle. **

**_ **« Je ne l'étais pas au début, mais… Namira nous a envoyé en nous disant que cela arriverait, ce n'était pas le cas, Harry allait mourir. »** Remus murmura la dernière partie. Logan sentit son cœur se geler, et il prit une gorgée rapide de café.**

**Sirius entra dans la cuisine en s'étirant, et sourit à son mari, lorsqu'il l'étreint. **

**_ **« Je sens mes préférés ! » **dit Sirius gaiement. Il attrapa d'un geste rapide, un morceau de lard, recevant un coup de spatule en échange. Sirius prit sa revanche en attaquant le cou de Remus, le faisant rire, il lutta afin de sortir de l'emprise du chien. Logan les regarda avec fascination, se demanda si lui et Harry serait un jour comme ça… **

**Harry marchait avec Arabella, qui semblait extrêmement fatigué. Il semblait que la première nuit d'un nouveau-né ne soit pas aussi agréable qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, et l'adolescent avait à peine pu dormir. **

**_ **« Veux-tu me la laisser ? »** proposa Logan, et rapidement il reçut Arabella. Logan baissa les yeux sur le bébé très éveillé, la mine renfrognée, et la berça doucement. Arabella se laissa bercer et Harry le regarda.**

**_ **« Comment se fait-elle qu'elle s'endorme avec toi, et pas avec moi ? Je suis celui qui l'a porté, pendant neuf putain de mois, dont quatre en cavale ! »** s'écria Harry. Sirius rit, et lui tapa la tête. **

**_ **« Elle est juste pointilleuse. »** dit Sirius en essayant de tirer Logan de la tempête. Remus s'empressa de faire la même chose que Sirius, en plaçant un petit-déjeuner chaud devant l'adolescent fatigué, et fut abasourdi par la vitesse d'engloutissement du petit-déjeuner américain. Logan eut un regard reconnaissant vers Remus, et se leva pour se diriger vers la chambre d'Harry, pour prendre une bassine et la ramener dans la cuisine. **

**Logan enveloppa Arabella dans une couverture étanche, mais pas assez pour écraser le bébé. Souriant doucement, elle continua à dormir, alors qu'il se déplaçait dans la cuisine, vers Harry. **

**_ **« Etre à l'air libre la stresse parce qu'elle été tellement longtemps habituée à être enveloppée à l'intérieur de toi. Cela l'aidera à mieux dormir si tu l'enveloppes dans une couverture. »** dit Logan à voix basse, dans l'espoir que l'attention prêtée à la vidéo sur les bébés visionnée nuit dernière paie. Harry leva les yeux vers lui, et le gratifia d'un beau sourire. Namira arriva en courant et grimpa sur le comptoir, s'accroupit et fit deux petits déjeuners avant de sauter au lustre. Une fumée bleutée plus tard, et Kurt prit une assiette et commença à manger avec elle, tous deux accroupis comme des oiseaux dans un arbre. **

**Sirius fronça les sourcils et prit rapidement une assiette pour lui-même avant que toute la nourriture ne disparaisse, et se plaça aux côtés de son mari, puis commença à manger. Harry regarda Remus, lorsqu'une effrayante pensée lui traversa l'esprit. **

**_ **« Remus, c'était la pleine lune, la nuit dernière ! »** s'écria Harry. Remus sourit, et regarda Sirius avant de reporter son attention sur Harry. **

**_ **« Severus a trouvé le remède. »** dit Remus doucement. Harry sourit, et serra son parrain dans ses bras.**

**_ **« C'est génial ! »** cria Harry, puis se tut aussitôt, et regarda Arabella, qui continuait de dormir. Charles entra dans la salle, et rit face à la situation. Deux mutants sur un lustre, un bébé endormi dans une bassine, Logan buvant un café et deux sorciers roucoulant étaient certainement une étrange scène. Remis offrit à l'homme une assiette, que le médecin accepta avec gratitude. **

**_ **« J'espère que vous avez trouvé votre chambre à votre convenance. »** dit Charles, en commençant à manger sur ses genoux. Remus et Sirius se sourirent. **

**_ **« Ils sont parfaits. Merci d'être si aimable avec Harry et nous aussi. C'est un lieu très agréable, comme si nous étions chez nous. »** dit Remus en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Sirius. Sirius le tint serré, et posa son menton sur sa tête. Harry regarda ses parrains avec sympathie. Il ignorait ce qui était pire, fuir ou rester face au problème, comme ils l'avaient fait. **

**_ **« Il semble que l'amour soit dans l'air. »** dit Charles en regardant en hauteur. Tout le monde leva les yeux, et se mirent à rire face à la scène. Kurt et Namira étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, les queues enroulées avec l'autre, se terminant en beau cœur. Le lustre balançait doucement alors qu'ils se frottaient le nez. Tout à coup, Namira sauta à terre, atterrissant tel un chat, sur le comptoir, et regardant Logan et Harry.**

**_ **« Joignez-vous à nous, pour une sortie ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, Sirius et Remus seront heureux de s'occuper d'Arabella. »** dit Namira en ne laissant place à aucun argument. Harry était sur le point d'objecter, mais Remus l'arrêta. **

**_ **« C'est une idée géniale ! »** déclara Remus. **« C'est une occasion rêvée pour connaitre Logan avant votre mariage. »** Logan rougit à l'évocation de son mariage, et enfourna rapidement une crêpe dans sa bouche. **

**_** « Alors, c'est réglé ! Soyez prêt à cinq heures ! »** s'écria Namira joyeusement avant de s'éloigner, Kurt non loin derrière, tel un chiot. Charles secoua la tête en prenant une bouche de crêpe. **

**_ **« Les jeunes… Remus comment faites-vous ces choses merveilleuses ? Vous devriez montrer comment faire à Jean ou même Harry. »** Remus sourit et commença à expliquer comment il faisait ses merveilleuses bouchées nuageuses pleines de bonté.**

* * *

><p><strong>17 heures…<strong>

**Namira portait une robe rouge sexy avec des bretelles spaghettis et de douces paillettes tout le long de la robe, qui faisait sortir la bonne quantité de luminosité sans ressembler à un sapin de noël. Kurt descendit portant un chapeau et un trench-coat couvrant son visage et son corps. Namira fronça les sourcils avant de balayer le regard. Il portait une chemise gris argenté, avec un jean foncé qui dévoilait ses jambes, et serrait ses fesses. **

**Namira ronronnait et l'embrassa. **

**_ **« Pourquoi essaies-tu de me cacher ce corps si sexy ? »** gémit-elle. Kurt toussa avant de baisser le regard.**

**_ **« Je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser à cause de mon physique… »** déclara Kurt. Namira sourit et l'enveloppa de sa queue. **

**_ **« Je ne pourrais jamais avoir honte de toi. A moins que tu ne me trompes. Dans lequel cas, je devrais te tuer. »** dit-elle. Kurt rit et l'embrassa doucement alors que Logan posait un pied dans l'escalier. Namira lui jeta un regard renfrogné. **

**_ **« Vous portez _ÇA_ ? »** demanda-t-elle. Logan baissa les yeux sur lui-même, se demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Il était en jean noir, un trou à la jambe gauche avec un t-shirt blanc sous une veste en cuir, et ses fidèles bottes miteuses.**

**_ **« Ben ouais… ? »** dit Logan. Namira fronça les sourcils, et le frappa d'un coup de pied. **

**_ **« Mauvaise réponse. »** Prenant sa baguette, Namira marmonna un sort, et Logan s'étrangla lorsque ses vêtements furent changés. Son jean fut plus près du corps avec une taille en moins, serra son beau cul sans écraser le… devant. Son t-shirt blanc devint une chemise rouge sans sous sa veste en cuir, et ses bottes décrépies devinrent toutes neuves et brillantes.**

**_ **« Beaucoup mieux. »** déclara Namira, et cacha rapidement sa baguette alors qu'Harry commençait à descendre l'escalier. Logan se retourna et prit une profonde inspiration lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les formes d'Harry. Si Logan n'avait pas été là, il aura juré à voix haute qu'Harry n'avait jamais eu d'enfant, vu ses formes. Une chemise en soie verte enserré son torse, tandis qu'un pantalon noir serrait ses fesses, et ses longues jambes, des Fancy Black Trainers _(1)_ habillaient ses pieds. Harry sourit timidement, et prit le bras que Logan lui offrait. **

**_ **« Tu as l'air vraiment bien, Logan. »** dit Harry en rougissant. Logan sourit silencieusement, remerciant Namira de la tête.**

**_ **« J'ai pensé qu'il était important de bien m'habiller pour notre premier rendez-vous. »** dit Logan. Namira renifla et Logan la foudroya du regard, alors que Remus et Sirius descendaient avec Arabella dans les bras. **

**_ **« Amusez-vous, mais pas trop de distraction ! Tu viens d'avoir un bébé, il ne nous faudrait pas avoir deux petits-enfants en un an ! »** taquina Sirius. Logan et Harry s'étouffèrent gracieusement avec leur propre salive, toussant et rougissant. Namira rit, et embrassa Kurt. **

**_ **« Puis-je avoir du plaisir ? »** demanda Namira. Sirius haussa les épaules. **

**_ **« Tu n'es pas mon filleul, alors vas-y. Mais, pour Harry s'est strictement interdit ! »** cria Sirius alors qu'ils descendaient, et l'embrassaient. **« Et soyez revenus avant minuit ! »

**_ **« On ne fait aucune promesse ! »** cria Namira, et couru dans la rue, entraînant Kurt, dansant et tournant dans la rue. Logan et Harry marchèrent normalement dans la rue, suivant le couple hyper actif, jusqu'à un très bon restaurant. Le garçon de café retroussa le nez dès qu'il vit le groupe s'approcher, pensant bien fort, que même s'ils avaient une réservation, ils n'auraient pas une table. **

**_ **« Puis-je vous aider ? Désolé, mais nous n'avons pas de toilettes publiques. »** dit le garçon avec un faux accent français. Namira roula des yeux, et les plissa dangereusement. **

**_ **« Oui, et bien, je voudrais parler à Monsieur Jonhs, s'il vous plait. Dites-lui que Namira est là. »** Le garçon de café souffla.**

**_ **« Il n'y a pas moyen que je dérange le directeur du restaurant pour des gens avec des têtes comme les vôtres. »

**_ **« Ok, je vais le déranger. »** Et elle composa un numéro, et dit à l'homme à l'autre côté du fil de venir dans le hall. Un homme de grande taille, dans un beau costume arriva en quelques secondes, effrayant le garçon.**

**_ **« C'est mademoiselle Scorpion, chatte ! _La DIRECTRICE_ »** le garçon de café se ratatina face à la rage de l'homme. Namira sourit et fit signe à Monsieur John de se calmer et de les conduire à leur table. **

**Tout le long du dîner, une lutte eut lieu pour qu'Harry et Logan cessent de parlent entre eux, ou qu'ils se regardent les yeux dans les yeux. Alors qu'ils allaient terminés leur dessert, Namira arriva avec un plan parfait. Elle espérait. **

_ « Allez, venez ! Après, on va aller danser. » **dit-elle avant d'empoigner Kurt et de quitter le restaurant. Logan soupira, et Harry lui offrit son bras. **

**_ **« Allons-nous marcher à un rythme normal ? »** demanda Logan. Harry sourit et serra le bras de Logan, alors que le couple restait hyper actif. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à une boîte de nuit pour adolescents, Logan se retourna, arrêté par Harry. **

**_ **« Cela pourrait être amusant… »** dit Harry timidement. Logan gémit intérieurement avant de sourire et d'entrer dans le club avec Harry. Assis dans un coin à une table, ils sirotèrent une bière et une Root beer float_ (2)_. Harry releva le regard, visiblement amusé, et il regarda de plus près un homme qui dansait, faisant éclater de jalousie Logan. **

**_ **« Putain de merde ! Je pense que c'est mon ancien professeur ! »** dit Harry. Logan sentit sa jalousie s'évaporer, et se tourna pour regarder l'homme. L'homme était grand, avec des cheveux mi-longs, et des yeux sombres. Il se déplaçait avec un grand blond, comme aucun autre homme, et Logan devait admettre qu'il était un peu sexy. Les deux étaient en pantalon de cuir, et chemises serrées, ils semblaient heureux d'être l'un avec l'autre. **

**_ **« Ils sont tous les deux professeurs ? »** demanda Logan. Harry secoua la tête et prit une bouché de crème glacée. **

**_ **« Seulement celui aux cheveux noirs, le blond est le père de mon pire ennemi de l'école. Je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire avant. »** Harry haussa les épaules et sourit à Logan, son cœur rata un battement. Severus Snape regarda et vit Harry Potter manger une glace avec un étrange homme. Il trébucha et s'assit. **

**_ **« Monsieur Potter ! Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit à propos des rendez-vous avec des hommes bizarres ? »** cassa Snape. Harry sourit innocemment. **

**_ **« Rien. »** dit-il. Severus cligna des yeux avant de sourire. **

**_ **« Suppose que c'est votre droit. » **dit-il piteusement, alors que Lucius s'échoua à côté de Severus, et se jeta sur lui. Logan secoua la tête, et reposa sa bière lorsqu'ils commencèrent à s'embrasser. Harry prit la main de Logan et le conduisit lentement sur la piste de danse, alors qu'une lente musique commençait. Harry enroula ses bras autour de Logan, et ils se balancèrent lentement avec la musique, se sentant bien. **

**Logan sentit une prise dure sur son épaule, et lorsqu'il se tourna il reçut un coup de poing, l'envoyant à terre. Harry cria lorsque des mains l'attrapèrent et l'emmenèrent vers la sortie. Trois Aurors britanniques venaient enfin de retrouver le garçon-qui-fuyait, et s'apprêtaient à le ramener. Logan retrouva rapidement son équilibre, et laissa sortir ses griffes alors qu'ils couraient vers les hommes emmenant Harry, en coupant un à un bras, et frappant l'autre. **

**Severus ricana en venant vers eux. **

**_ **« Allez, vous est à une soirée. Détendez-vous. »** dit-il en s'appuyant sur Lucius, tentant de reconcentrer son corps ivre. Un auror lui lança un regard furieux, et provoquant une mine renfrognée. **

**_ **« Cela était très déplacée… »** murmura Severus, avant de regarder les aurors qui avaient la main sur Harry. Ses yeux noirs devinrent rouges et ses crocs grandirent avant de se saisir de l'homme, l'éloignant d'Harry, et mordit son cou. L'auror cria et tout le club s'arrêta et se tourna vers eux. Les aurors prirent leurs baguettes et essayèrent d'arrêter le vampire, mais ils reçurent simplement leur collègue ensanglanté sur eux. **

**Ils s'apprêtaient à s'enfuir, lorsque tout à coup le club se remplit de vampires, tout autour d'eux, regardant avec envie le sang qui coulait du cou de leur collègue. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à leur tourner le dos, visiblement énervés, Logan leur bloqua la sortie. Namira, voyant que cela allait entraîné la fermeture de son club, trouva quelque chose en levant la tête. Elle courut jusqu'au DJ et mis un morceau de **_**Sandstorm Darude**_**. Les vampires en entendant la techno, commencèrent à danser de nouveaux, permettant aux aurors de sortir du club.**

**Logan allait courir après eux, et les étriper, mais Harry enveloppa ses bras autour de son cou. **

**_ **« Chut… Oublie-les… Tiens-moi juste… »** gémit Harry. Logan le serra un peu plus, et leva doucement son menton avec ses doigts. Harry le regarda avec ses grands yeux verts innocents et Logan sentit son cœur se briser. Il baissa la tête, et plaça lentement un doux baiser sur les lèvres pulpeuses du jeune Harry.**

**Namira resserra Kurt et soupira, heureuse que l'un de ses projets réussisse. Kurt la surprit en resserrant ses reins, et planta un long baiser sur ses lèvres.**

**_ **« Eh bien… ce n'est pas mal que je reçoive un petit quelque chose… »** pensa-t-elle, avant de passer ses bras autour du cou de Kurt et de lui rendre son ****baiser.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) : Marque de chaussures. <strong>_

_**(2) : Recette à la base de crème glacée et de Root Beer (une marque déposée).**_


	4. Chapitre 4

**TRAPPED**

**PIEGE**

**Note :**

**1. Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que la traduire. De même **Stardind **ne possède pas les personnages de X-men ou d'Harry Potter.**

_**Durant la quatrième année avant la seconde tâche, Cédric viole Harry dans la salle de bain des préfets. Mais, lorsqu'il découvre qu'il est enceint, le ministère ne lui donne que deux choix : vivre sans l'enfant ou épouser l'homme qui l'a violé. Le choix lui étant impossible, il fuit en Amérique, où il fait la rencontre d'une personne improbable. Mais le ministère britannique n'est jamais très loin. **_

_**Harry pourra-t-il obtenir sa liberté, ou finira-t-il piégé ? **_

**2. Il s'agit d'un cross-over, entre X-men et Harry Potter. Aucune indication n'est donnée concernant le film après lequel cette fiction prend suite !**

**Je rappelle qu'il s'agit d'une traduction, je ne fais donc que suivre la fiction originale. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur l'inspiration de l'auteur, et je ne peux donc changer des choses qu'elle a écrites. Donc, navrée si vous trouvez que les choses se mettent trop vite en place, que le combat final n'est pas expliqué autant que voulu… **

**Attention dans ce chapitre, une scène de rating M est présente. Soyez-en prévenus ! ^.^ **

**Je pense que le reste des questions seront données au fur et à mesure des chapitres ! Un peu de patience donc ! ^^**

**Attention il n'en reste plus qu'un ! **

**3**_**. **_**Je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews. Merci aux anonymes également !**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre 4.**

**Logan traîna des Lucius et Severus très ivres derrière lui, alors qu'Harry ouvrait la porte de l'école pour eux. Namira monta l'escalier tirant un pauvre Kurt avec elle, lorsque Remus et Sirius descendirent. Ils furent choqués en voyant Lucius et Severus dans l'école. **

**_ **« Oh mon… »** dit Remus. Sirius s'approcha et les emmena, grimaçant à l'odeur de l'alcool.**

**_ **« Je vais les emmener dans une salle, et mettre beaucoup de charmes de verrouillage et de silence. »** déclara Sirius en emmenant l'heureux couple dans l'escalier. **

_ « Mettez-les dans ma chambre. Je vais rester avec Logan, si cela ne le dérange pas. »** dit Harry en regardant Logan. Il secoua la tête en disant que cela ne le dérangeait pas. Les yeux de Sirius clignèrent, mais il fit ce qui était dit. Remus leur sourit gentiment.**

**_ **« Vous êtes-vous bien amuser ? »** demanda Remus. Harry rougit et inclina la tête. **

**_ **« Namira nous a emmené dans son restaurant et son club de nuit... mais dans la boîte, le ministère nous a trouvé… »** Remus sursauta et enserra Harry.**

**_ **« Tu vas bien ? »** demanda Remus. Harry hocha la tête et sourit à Logan.**

**_ **« Il m'a protégé. »** Remus sourit, et étreint Logan, l'embrassant sur la joue avant de les regarder tous les deux. **

**_ **« Il est temps d'aller au lit, le mariage est pour demain, et je ne veux pas que vous marmonner vos vœux. »** Tout le monde hocha la tête, et après qu'Harry prit Arabella de ses parrains, il entra dans la chambre de Logan. Ils se regardèrent maladroitement, avant de se tourner le dos à l'autre, et se mirent en pyjama. **

**Logan grimpa dans le lit, regardant Harry roucoulant avec Arabella avant de la déposer dans sa petite bassine rose pâle. Harry se tourna vers lui et lui sourit avant de monter dans le lit et de se poser contre son torse. Logan sourit doucement et l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond et réparateur.**

**Logan se leva et se secoua la tête pour s'éveiller, et lorsqu'il se retourna, il constata qu'il n'y avait aucun corps dans son lit. Il renifla et sentit qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce, il calma ses craintes lorsqu'il constata que personne n'avait emmené Harry par la force. Arabella dormait paisiblement, donc Logan descendit à la recherche de son disparu … de fiancé. **

**Logan s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit de la musique, et en utilisant toute la discrétion dont l'homme était capable, il se faufila dans les escaliers et rata presque une marche lorsqu'il vit son Harry disparu. '**_**Beautiful**_**' joué par Akon était diffusé doucement par un lecteur CD, et Harry déplaçait son corps dans un mouvement sexy, mais de bon goût. Logan s'appuya contre la balustrade, le regardant avec un grand sourire. **

**Logan s'en détacha et marcha jusqu'à capturer Harry, alors qu'il trébuchait après s'être pris les pieds dans un coin du tapis. Harry leva les yeux, rougissant, et détourna les yeux, alors que son visage devenait aussi rouge qu'une tomate.**

**_ **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »** balbutia Harry. Logan eut un petit rire, et caressa la tête d'Harry.**

**_ **« J'étais inquiet lorsque j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas dans le lit. Peux-tu m'apprendre une danse ? »** demanda Logan en tendant sa main. Harry sourit et se dirigea jusqu'au lecteur CD, cherchant une bonne chanson, avant de revenir vers Logan et de se mettre en position. **

**_ **« C'est parti pour la salsa. »** dit Harry. '**_**Swau**_**' de Michael Buble commença et Logan eut l'impression qu'il avait déjà dansé avec Harry auparavant. Leur danse était sexy, avec beaucoup de fluidité grâce aux jambes d'Harry, tandis que Logan utilisait ses bras forts. Lorsque la chanson se termina, Harry était légèrement en sueur, et Logan plongea dans ses yeux d'un vert profond. Harry tomba à son tour dans des yeux sombres le faisant se sentir en sécurité et protégé. Leur second baiser, ce soir-là, fut affamé et passionné.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Le lendemain matin… **_

**Harry déglutit en se regardant, alors qu'il attendait, dans sa chambre, le bon moment pour descendre l'allée, et devenir un citoyen américain… enfin plus ou moins. Il s'estimait chanceux Logan avait était si tendre la nuit dernière lorsqu'il s'était occupé d'Harry, sans rien demander en retour. Et lorsqu'ils avaient dansés… Harry frissonna. Logan avait été totalement inflexible pour dormir sur le divan, lorsqu'il arbora un très grand, euh, problème. Harry accepta et alla se coucher. Les deux hommes se couchèrent en sachant qu'ils voulaient plus… sans être pour autant être prêt pour cela.**

**Harry serra l'oreiller de Logan, humant l'odeur musqué de l'homme, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que Remus vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.**

**_ **« Comment te sens-tu, louveteau ? » **demanda Remus. Harry eut un petit rire et secoua la tête.**

**_ **« Nerveux, mais je sais qu'il nous protégera, Arabella et moi. »** dit Harry en rougissant. Remus rit et secoua la tête, en étreignant Harry fermement.**

**_ **« Il est l'heure, Harry. »** dit Remus en lui prenant la main, et se dirigea vers la porte. Harry se frotta la poitrine, en sentant son cœur se serrer d'angoisse.**

**_ **« Suis-je bien ? »** haleta Harry, en essayant de respirer correctement. Remus l'embrassa fermement. **

**_ **« Calme-toi, louveteau. Tu es magnifique. » **promit Remus. Harry acquiesça et arrêta en voyant le sourire du Docteur Xavier. **

**_ **« Ne t'inquiètes pas, jeune homme. Logan est dans un état lui aussi… je pense qu'il a pris une longue douche aujourd'hui. » **Harry sourit et hocha la tête avant de prendre l'escalier jusqu'à Sirius, qui l'emmena descendre l'allée alors que Remus installait Arabella dans un siège. **

**Toute l'école avait été invitée, chuchotant à ce sujet, incapable de penser que leur professeur grincheux, qui s'enfuyait régulièrement, revenant à des moments aléatoires, allait se marier à un jeune homme aussi doux qu'Harry, pour s'installer définitivement. **

**Remus prit Arabella des bras de Sirius, avant de se diriger vers l'endroit où le mariage devait se dérouler : le jardin de l'école. Harry prit une profonde inspiration en saisissant l'avant-bras de Sirius, qui l'emmena jusqu'à l'arrière-cour de la maison.**

**Logan sentit son souffle se couper lorsqu'Harry entra en vue, descendant l'allée. Harry avait une longue robe sorcière blanche, que Sirius et Remus avaient ramené de Grande-Bretagne.**

**Logan prit la main d'Harry après que Sirius le lui ait offert, et inspirant profondément alors qu'il s'en saisissait. Harry lui sourit, alors que Charles commençait l'office. Enfin, les anneaux furent échangés, et il fut prononcé le '**Je le veux**.'. Logan se pencha et plaça lentement un baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry. Harry plaça ses mains sur les jours de Logan, et l'embrassa profondément. Ils s'éloignèrent avec un fard sur les joues, après quelques secondes.**

**Tout le monde les acclama et les applaudit lorsqu'ils se tournèrent vers eux, Logan lui prit la main en souriant doucement.**

**_ **« C'est l'heure du gâteau ! » **cria Namira, et couru jusqu'à la table de réception, tout le monde la suivant joyeusement. Logan, Harry, Remus et Sirius furent les derniers à quitter les lieux, se souriant les uns les autres. **

**_ **« Bienvenu dans la famille bizarre, Logan. »** dit Sirius, avant d'aller vers la pièce de réception avec Remus. Logan regarda Harry, et lui tint la main.**

_ « Je suis désolé que tu aies dû m'épouser. »** dit Logan. Harry se retourna et sourit à Logan, en l'étreignant fermement. **

**_ **« Merci. Mais, je pense que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. »** murmura Harry. Logan tint Harry étroitement, et l'embrassa profondément. Harry ferma les yeux et se perdu dans les lèvres chaudes de Logan, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit ennuyé par un Sirius agacé.**

**_ **« Hey, là-bas ! Vous deux ! »** cria Sirius. Logan et Harry se dirigea vers la réception, agissant comme des enfants pris la main dans la boîte de cookies. La réception fut paisible et très amusante. Harry dansa et parla avec des adolescents de son âge, pendant que Logan parlait avec Severus et Lucius, et les parrains d'Harry. Logan n'avait aucun problème à admettre qu'il aimait plus Severus et Lucius lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas ivres, et qu'ils se léchaient le visage. **

**_ **« Que faites-vous maintenant en Amérique ? »** leur demanda Remus. Severus but une gorgée avant de le regarder tranquillement. **

**_ **« J'ai quitté mon poste à Poudlard. Je déteste de toute façon les enfants, et Lucius a finalement tué sa femme, et m'a épousé. Draco est en colère contre nous jusqu'alors, donc nous avons décidé de prendre une pause, et de nous amuser comme nous le faisions avant, pendant que Draco va à l'école magique américaine. »** dit Severus. Harry apparut soudainement, les yeux pleins d'espoir.**

**_ **« Il y a une école magique américaine ? »** s'écria Harry. Severus leva les yeux et hocha la tête.**

**_ **« Logan, Remus, Sirius… pensez-vous que je puisse terminer mes études ? »** dit Harry en se tournant vers son nouveau mari. Logan haussa les épaules. **

**_ **« Si cela peut te rendre heureux, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en empêcherais. »** dit Logan. Harry lui offrit un large sourire et s'élança dans les bras de Logan, serrant étroitement l'homme. Logan lui sourit et huma profondément ses cheveux. Remus et Sirius se sourirent, ravis de voir leur filleul enfin heureux.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Deux semaines plus tard… **_

**Harry berçait Arabella, appuyé contre Logan, regardant Draco et 'Archange' (1) joués à un jeu vidéo, avec quasiment presque tous les garçons et filles de la maison. Avec tous les téléviseurs dans la maison, et les mutants qui pouvaient copier une Xbox, il était facile de mettre en place des heures de divertissement. **

**Draco était arrivé à l'école en haïssant le monde entier, mais étonnamment il s'était rapidement lié d'amitié avec le jeune garçon ailé riche de la maison. Harry pensait qu'ils étaient mignons ensemble. Mais, ce ne fut que grâce à la résistance de Logan contre les sorts, qu'il évita d'être stupéfier, lorsqu'il avait accidentellement dit à voix haute que Draco était encore à la maison. Après vérification des antécédent de Warren, Lucius et Severus avaient convenus qu'ils formaient un joli couple, tout simplement parce qu'il était le 'sang-pur' du monde humain. **

**Logan et Harry n'avaient pas… consommés leur mariage Harry en raison des souvenirs de son viol, et Logan, car, … il se sentait comme un pédophile lorsqu'il pensait à Harry de cette façon. Malgré le mariage sans sexe, les deux semblaient tendus après deux semaines. Il n'était pas rare de les voir presser l'un contre l'autre, lorsque tous deux explosaient quand l'un avait touché l'autre trop longtemps. Trop souvent, Sirius avait dû courir jusqu'à leur chambre, pour sauver Arabella, alors qu'Harry et Logan se battaient… et on ne parlait pas de cris, mais de véritables combats à mains nues. **

**Lorsque Logan avait frappé Harry la première fois, il en avait été horrifié… jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ne lui donne un coup de pied dans les cacahuètes, avant de l'attaquer après qu'il soit tombé à terre, avec ses poings jusqu'à l'évanouissement. Sirius sirotait son café en regarder les deux époux tendus, en essayant de réfléchir à un plan. Tous deux avaient besoin de coucher ensemble, la chambre ne supporterait pas une nouvelle rixe. Logan avait été jeté par la fenêtre par Harry, il y a quelques jours, après qu'il lui ait demandé d'aller courir, prétextant que l'homme l'avait traité de gras. Bien entendu, Logan ne pensait à rien de tel, il avait juste pensé qu'un jogging matinal les détendrait, et que cela serait plus amusant avec Harry. **

**Sirius savait que toute cette rage et ces combats s'expliquaient par le fait qu'ils étaient très frustrés sexuellement. Lui et Remus avaient agi de la même façon lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas eu de rapports sexuels ensemble pendant des jours, luttant à coups de poings et tout, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en peuvent plus et aient des relations sexuelles comme jamais ils n'en avaient eu. Une fois, ils en avaient même eues, dans la chambre du pauvre petit Harry. Bien entendu, c'était leur petit secret.**

**Alors que Sirius essayer de trouver quelque chose pour leurs faire avouer qu'ils voulaient l'un de l'autre, une parfaite excuse entra par la fenêtre sous la forme d'une chouette du ministère britannique. Sirius l'attrapa, lui donna un biscuit, avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe et de lire son contenu. **

**Après quelques toux de joie, et des larmes de la part de Sirius, Logan et Harry l'interrogèrent frustrés. **

**_ **« Le ministère vient dans deux jours. »** dit Sirius. Harry se tendit, et regarda Sirius avec effroi. **

**_ **« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »** cria Harry. Draco et Warren se regardèrent, alors que tout le monde entendait ce qui se passait dans la pièce, grâce au communicateur de la X-Box, qu'ils avaient installé pour le jeu. **

**_ **« Le ministère va essayer de briser votre mariage, en disant qu'un mariage magique n'est pas complète tant qu'il n'a pas été consommé. Donc, ils vont venir, et prendre de force Arabella. »** dit Sirius. Harry prit Arabella dans ses bras, la serrant étroitement, sentant les larmes lui venir alors que les bras forts de Logan s'enroulaient autour de lui. **

**_ **« Nous allons avoir besoins d'avocats, qui puissent traités des affaires magiques, et de la preuve qu'Arabella est élevée dans une maison stable. Si vous deux, consommez votre mariage. La question, est pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait ? Est-ce que mon fils n'est pas assez bien, pour vous Logan ? »** demanda Sirius avec un sourire narquois. Harry se retourna et dévisagea Logan. **

_ « Ouais, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas touché ? » **hurla Harry. Logan resta bouche bée. **

**_ **« Quoi ? Je t'ai donné de l'espace à cause de ce qui était arrivé ! La dernière chose que je veux, c'est être comme un homme qui t'aurais violé, simplement parce que je ne pouvais pas gagner ton amour ! »** cria Logan pour se défendre. **

**_ **« Eh bien, vous deux, feriez mieux de sauter le pas. Je vais prendre Arabella pour quelques jours, et demander à Lucius s'il a des avocats. La question maintenant est pourquoi Lucius et Severus ne sont pas partis. N'ont-ils à eux deux, presque six maisons à proximité ? »** demanda Sirius. Draco renifla.**

**_ **« Oui, mais cela nous plait ici, moins de solitude. »** ricana Draco. Sirius sourit derrière sa tasse de café.**

**_ **« En effet. »

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Cette nuit…**_

**Logan et Harry étaient assis, se jetant des regards noirs. Il fallait qu'ils le fassent ce soir. Harry avait espérer que lorsqu'ils auraient des rapports sexuels, cela sera spontané et non planifié, il se serait senti moins nerveux. **

**Logan n'avait jamais pensé qu'il serait un jour au lit avec un homme, mais il n'avait aucun problème à admettre qu'Harry était vraiment adorable et qu'il mettait son soldat… au garde à vous. **

**_ **« Eh bien, je suppose que nous ferions mieux de le faire. »** dit Harry en jouant avec ses pouces. Logan hocha la tête, tout en gardant la tête baissé sur le lit. Harry prit une profonde respiration, avant d'embrasser Logan profondément. Logan prit rapidement les commandes, et étendit doucement Harry, dépliant ses jambes et tirant lentement sur le boxeur du jeune homme. Harry gémit et toucha de sa langue les lèvres de Logan, qui les ouvrit volontiers laissant à Harry le plaisir d'explorer sa bouche. **

**_ **« Oh Harry… »** chuchota Logan, avant d'enlever doucement le boxeur d'Harry. Harry gémit et entoura de ses bras, le cou de Logan. Logan l'enlaça avant de glisser une main dans son dos et de placer un doigt fraichement lubrifié à l'entrée d'Harry, le faisant frissonner. Prenant soin d'être lent pour ne pas le blesser, Logan glissa un de ses doigts épais dans Harry, qui gémit à l'acte. **

**_ **« Ah Logan ! C'est… c'est bizarre, mais bon… pas de douleurs… »** Harry haletait en essayant de faire une phrase normale dans sa tête. Logan sourit, en bougeant lentement et profondément son doigt, avant d'en ajouter un second, recevant une merveilleuse suite de gémissements de la part du jeune homme. **

**_ **« S'il vous plait, Logan, pas plus… Prends-moi et fais-moi tien. »** souffla Harry en le regardant avec un regard vitreux. Logan fit glisser son boxer et se lubrifia en haletant. Il n'y avait aucune marche-arrière possible, ce fut donc d'une lenteur désespérante que Logan commença à entrer en Harry. Harry sursauta à la douleur, mais ne laissa pas Logan s'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit correctement en place. Harry saisit les épaules de Logan, haletant et tremblant, essayant de détendre ses muscles. **

**Bien que Logan soit beaucoup plus grand que Cédric, Harry fut surpris que ça… ça fasse beaucoup moins mal… En fait, Harry gémit lorsque Logan commença lentement à se retirer avant de revenir. Harry enveloppa Logan de ses bras et jambes, sentant vagues après vagues, des ondes parcourir son corps. Logan essaya d'être aussi doux que possible pour son amant, mais il ne pouvait pas retenir plus longtemps son côté sauvage hors de la surface, alors qu'il approchait un peu plus de la libération. **

**Harry gémit encore plus fort de plaisir, lorsque Logan commença à accélérer le rythme, mouvant plus rudement, grognant tel un animal sauvage. Harry haleta et s'agrippa encore plus à Logan, sachant que l'un comme l'autre n'allait pas tarder à venir. **

**_ **« Logan.. Logan… s'il te plait… s'il te plait, serre-moi fort… »** murmura Harry, à son oreille. Logan hocha la tête, et serra Harry autant qu'il le pouvant sans l'écraser, alors qu'ils venaient tous les deux dans un cri. **

**_ **« Logan ? »** dit Harry avoir calmé sa respiration. **

**_ **« Oui, Harry ? »

**_ **« Je crois que le préservatif s'est déchiré. »

**_ **« … Quel préservatif ? »


	5. Chapitre 5

**TRAPPED**

**PIEGE**

**Note :**

**1. Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que la traduire. De même **Stardind **ne possède pas les personnages de X-men ou d'Harry Potter.**

_**Durant la quatrième année avant la seconde tâche, Cédric viole Harry dans la salle de bain des préfets. Mais, lorsqu'il découvre qu'il est enceint, le ministère ne lui donne que deux choix : vivre sans l'enfant ou épouser l'homme qui l'a violé. Le choix lui étant impossible, il fuit en Amérique, où il fait la rencontre d'une personne improbable. Mais le ministère britannique n'est jamais très loin. **_

_**Harry pourra-t-il obtenir sa liberté, ou finira-t-il piégé ? **_

**2. Il s'agit d'un cross-over, entre X-men et Harry Potter. Aucune indication n'est donnée concernant le film après lequel cette fiction prend suite !**

**Je rappelle qu'il s'agit d'une traduction, je ne fais donc que suivre la fiction originale. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur l'inspiration de l'auteur, et je ne peux donc changer des choses qu'elle a écrites. Donc, navrée si vous trouvez que les choses se mettent trop vite en place, que le combat final n'est pas expliqué autant que voulu… **

**Attention dans ce chapitre, une scène de rating M est présente. Soyez-en prévenus ! ^.^ **

**Je pense que le reste des questions seront données au fur et à mesure des chapitres ! Un peu de patience donc ! ^^ **

**3**_**. **_**Je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews. Merci aux anonymes également !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5.<strong>

**Harry fonça sur Logan en hurlant, alors que l'homme plus âgé se mit à rire. **

**_** « Je ne peux pas croire que tu me joues cette blague, après le beau moment que nous avons eu ! Tu es un connard ! On va voir, si tu auras du sexe pendant l'année qui vient ! » **cria Harry. Logan sourit et tint son mari en colère contre sa poitrine, avant de l'embrasser profondément. **

**_ **« Je suis désolé amour, c'était trop tentant ! Evidemment, que je n'ai pas oublié le préservatif ! Tu viens juste d'avoir un bébé, et je ne veux pas mettre ta vie en danger, et non, il ne s'est pas déchiré… »** Logan l'enleva et le jeta dans la poubelle. Harry soupira mais s'installa contre le torse chaud, soudainement fatigué. **

**Logan installa les couvertures sur son jeune mari, et ils tombèrent dans un sommeil calme. **

_**Le lendemain… **_

**Sirius faillit tomber de rire, lorsqu'Harry leur raconta ce que Logan avait fait. Les yeux d'Harry le foudroyèrent pendant qu'il nourrissait Arabella, mais Sirius continua de rire. **

**_ **« Je suis désolé, mais c'est drôle ! » **cria Sirius en saisissant l'épaule de Logan. Remus frappa l'épaule de Sirius et Harry attrapa le bras de Logan. Sirius regarda Remus, avec un regard qui se voulait innocent, tandis que Logan embrassait Harry et caressa Arabella. **

**_ **« Le ministère et les Diggory seront là, demain. Tu vas bien ? » **demanda Remus inquiet. Harry posa son regard sur Arabella, posé dans ses bras, et eut l'air triste. **

**_ **« Elle ne peut pas rester là, lorsqu'ils arriveront. Connaissant le ministère, ils essaieront de la prendre de force, sous notre nez. » **dit Harry. Namira choisit son moment, pour faire une apparition sur la table, face à Harry. **

**_ **« Je vais la garder ! Kurt et moi partirons pour la journée, on ira même faire du shopping. Tu ne peux pas imaginer le genre de vêtements usés que les gens portent dans cette maison ! En plus, cela fait des années que je n'ai pas utilisé d'argent, la banque va finir par penser que je suis encore morte ! »** dit-elle, en dansant autour du comptoir avant de s'enfuir ailleurs. **

**_ **« Bon, c'est réglé. Namira prendra Arabella avec Kurt, pour faire des courses pendant que nous ferons face aux idiots. »** dit Sirius en sirotant son café. Tout le monde hocha la tête, et Logan fit craquer ses phalanges.**

**_ **« Donc, je suis là pour frapper ce mec, Cédric ? »** demanda-t-il. Sirius sourit. **

**_ **« D'accord, mais je veux pouvoir lui mordre la jambe ! »** Harry et Remus roulèrent des yeux avant de partir pour quelque chose de plus productif, pendant que leurs maris imaginaient des méthodes pour tuer Cédric de façon lente et douloureuse. **

**_ **« Les hommes »** soupira Harry. Remus rit, et tapota son dos alors qu'ils se dirigeaient à l'extérieur. **

**_ **« Nous sommes des hommes.** » souligna-t-il. Harry sourit. **

**_ **« Mais nous ne sommes pas _CE_ genre d'homme. Nous sommes intelligents et utilisons notre cerveau plutôt que notre pénis et nos muscles. »** déclara Harry d'un ton neutre. Remus rit simplement et secoua la tête. **

**_ **« Tu as grandi trop vite, Harry. 15 ans, marié et père d'un enfant… »** murmura Remus tristement. Harry regarda Arabella et un sourire paisible orna ses lèvres. **

**_ **« Ça ne me dérange plus. Je suis marié à un homme parfait, et j'ai des parrains merveilleux. Sans parler de la plus belle fille de la planète. » **dit-il en embrassant la joue potelée d'Arabella. **

**_ **« Es-tu prêt à voir Cédric demain ? »** demanda Remus. Harry haussa les épaules.**

**_ **« Je sais que s'il tente quelque chose, toi, Logan et Sirius n'attendez que ça pour le frapper. »** sourit Harry. Remus lui rendit son sourire, avant de l'attirer dans une étreinte serrée. **

**_ **« Je t'aime Harry. »** Harry lui rendit l'étreinte avec son bras libre et sourit. **

**_ **« Je t'aime aussi Remus. »

**Remus sourit et tapota la tête d'Harry, et ils continuèrent leur marche dans le grand jardin de l'école. Ils s'arrêtèrent et commencèrent à ricaner quand ils tombèrent face à un drôle de spectacle. Draco chevauchait les hanches d'Archange, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux plongés dans un baiser passionné. Warren était adossé à l'arbre, tenant les hanches de Draco fermement. Harry ricana, faisant se séparer les deux garçons, en ayant un air coupable. **

**_ **« Pas un mot, Potter ! » **cria Draco. Harry sourit innocemment et les quitta simplement avec Remus. Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, Warren sauta sur Draco, le faisant tomber sur le dos, et commença à sucer le cou laiteux de l'adolescent. Harry surgit de derrière l'arbre et leur jeta un préservatif. **

**_ **« On n'a pas besoin d'un autre bébé dans la maison ! »** cria Harry, avant de s'enfuir en riant, alors que Draco lui criait dessus en le maudissant. **

_**Arrivée du Ministère. **_

**Harry crispa ses mains, alors qu'il se sentait nerveux, des papillons bourdonnant dans son estomac. Le temps était passé trop vite au goût d'Harry, entre le moment où Namira et Kurt avait quitté la maison, et le moment où le ministère arriva. **

**_ **« Harry, ne t'inquiètes pas, ils ne peuvent rien faire. Tu es marié, et Logan a légalement adopté Arabella. »** assura Remus. Harry hocha la tête. Logan lui prit une main, alors que Sirius s'asseyait de l'autre côté de Remus. Lucius arriva suivi par trois hommes âgés. **

**_ **« Ce sont les avocats que j'ai promis. Impitoyables et prêts à faire tout ce que je leur dirais. »** Les hommes se serrèrent la main, avant de prendre place à la longue table rectangulaire. La cheminée prit vie, et les Diggory, trois fonctionnaires du ministère et deux avocats entrèrent dans la pièce. Harry resserra son emprise sur la main de Logan, lorsqu'il vit Cédric tout sourire, s'asseoir face à lui.**

**_ **« Où est ma fille ? »** demanda Cédric. Harry lui lança un regard furieux. **

**_ **« Elle n'est pas ici, et je vais tout faire pour que tu ne puisses pas l'obtenir. » **cracha Harry. Cédric lui lança un regard furieux, mais son père l'empêcha d'ajouter quoique ce soit. L'un des responsables du ministre prit finalement la parole. **

**_ **« Harry Potter… »

**_ **« C'est Harry Howlett maintenant. Je me suis marié il y a deux semaines. »** dit Harry en exhibant son anneau de mariage. Cédric fronça les sourcils, et Logan se mit à grogner, Cédric fit un bond en arrière, apeuré. **

**_ **« Ne menacez pas mon fils ! »** cria l'aîné des Diggory. Logan sourit simplement.**

_ « Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir menacé. » **dit Logan en plaçant un bras autour des épaules d'Harry.**

**_ **« Pouvons-nous nous mettre au travail ? »** demanda le second responsable du ministère. **« Nous sommes ici, pour le bien-être de la fille de Cédric Diggory : Arabella Lily Potter-Diggory. »

**_ **« C'est juste Potter. » **dit Harry froidement. Le fonctionnaire l'ignora, alors que les avocats commençaient à discuter entre eux. **

**_ **« Nous avons cherchés dans vos dossiers de naissance, et nous avons trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, Monsieur Howlett… »

**_ **« Et qu'est-ce cela serait ? »** commença Sirius, d'un air nerveux. **

**_ **« Harry, ignore-les simplement. Qu'est-ce que ta naissance peut avoir avec le sujet ? » **demanda Sirius rapidement. Remus eut l'air triste. **

**_ **« Harry, nous avons besoin de parler. Ce qu'ils ont à vous dire, doit être dit par nous, et non par eux. »** Remus jeta un drap entre eux et les Diggory, ajoutant un sort de silence. Sirius se tenait les mains serrées. Harry le regarda inquiet.**

**_ **« Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont me dire ?** » murmura Harry. Remus pris la main de Sirius, étroitement, et fit cessé ses tremblements. **

**_ **« Durant la première année de mariage de ton père et Lily, ils ont subi une fausse couche… James est arrivé ivre, et nous avons eu une affaire… » **dit Sirius de façon peu convaincant. Remus arriva près de lui, et lui chuchota. **

**_ **« Plus de mensonge, Sirius. Dis-lui la vérité. » **déclara Remus. Sirius ferma les yeux, et Harry fut choqué de voir des larmes coulées sur son visage. **

**_ **« James était si déprimé après la fausse couche de Lily, qu'il s'est enivré et qu'il est venu. Remus était parti cherché certaines fournitures au Chemin de Traverses, lorsque James est arrivé par le réseau en titubant. J'étais en train de faire une sieste, mais je n'ai pas été capable de me réveiller à temps. Il parlait de façon incompréhensible, sur la façon dont j'étais sexy, et de combien il m'avait toujours aimé. J'ai soufflé un bon coup, et essayé de l'emmener à l'étage, pour qu'il se couche dans sur un lit, et que je puisse appeler Lily afin qu'elle vienne le chercher.

James m'a poussé, lorsqu'on est arrivé dans l'escalier, et je me suis cogné la tête. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est d'avoir des vertiges, et d'une douleur soudaine dans mes parties… basse… Lorsque Remus est revenu, James remettait son pantalon, en bas de l'escalier, et je saignais de la tête… et pouvez deviner ce qu'il s'est passé… Neuf mois plus tard… tu es arrivé. Je ne pouvais pas te garder… J'ai tellement peur quand tu es arrivé, et je ne voyais pas ce que j'allais faire. Mais, je me rappelle de la douleur quand je t'ai donné à James et Lily. Je les ai toujours aimés et ils te méritaient beaucoup plus que moi… »** Sirius sanglotait. Harry se sentit étourdit et s'accrocha à Logan.**

**_ **« Tu es… tu es ma mère ? »** demanda fébrilement Harry. Sirius ferma les yeux, laissant tomber un peu plus de larmes. **

**_ **« Ma grand-mère avait les yeux vert-forêt. C'est d'elle que tu les tiens. »** murmura Sirius. **

**_ **« Nous ne voulions pas provoquer de problèmes en te le disant… »** dit Remus. Harry se mis à sangloter, et s'accrocha fermement à Logan. Entendre que votre père était un violeur, que vous étiez né d'un viol, après avoir cru pendant 15 ans être né dans l'amour, était très difficile, et Harry ne savait pas quoi penser ou faire. **

**_ **« Je suis tellement désolé, Harry. »** Sirius sanglotait. Harry tendit le bras, et embrassa, son par... non, sa mère. **

**_ **« C'est ok… je te pardonne. C'est juste…un choc… »** dit Harry. Sirius serra étroitement Harry, et lui sourit doucement. **

**_ **« Revenons à l'objet du litige. »** déclara Logan en souriant. Tout le monde hocha la tête, et Remus fit disparaitre le drap, montrant un Cédric Diggory agacé.**

**_ **« Les avocats ont tout réglé… il n'y a rien que nous pourrions faire pour vous retirer l'enfant, semble-t-il. »** dit un fonctionnaire. **« Mais, si vous pouviez être assez aimable pour permettre à Cédric de connaitre sa fille. »

**_ **« Comme il a eu la décence d'arrêter lorsque je l'ai supplié de s'arrêter, encore et encore, alors qu'il me violait ? Non, il ne verra jamais ma fille. »** dit froidement Harry. Cédric se leva. **

**_ **« Tu ne peux pas me tenir éloigner de ma fille ! »** cria Cédric, avant de pointer sa baguette sur Harry. Logan sauta sur l'occasion, et en un éclair, Cédric était par terre, tenant son nez en sang. **

**_ **« Tu m'as cassé le nez, Salaud ! »** pleura Cédric. Logan le foudroya du regard. **

**_ **« N'essaie plus jamais de toucher mon mari. »** dit Logan d'un ton menaçant. Cédric le fixa les yeux plein de colère. **

**_ **« Il est temps d'y aller. Peut-être qu'Harry adoucira son cœur, d'ici quelques années. »** dit le père de Cédric, tirant son fils vers la cheminée. Cédric se retourna et sauta par-dessus la table, frappant Logan au visage. Logan l'attrapa par la tête, et la fit claquer contre la table, le frappant durement au visage. Monsieur Diggory ne parvint à les séparer qu'à l'aide des avocats et des fonctionnaires du ministère. Ils l'emmenèrent rapidement dans la cheminée, où ils disparurent dans des flammes vertes. **

**Harry s'assit et se mis à sangloter. Logan s'assit et l'attira dans une étreinte. **

**_ **« Elle est enfin en sécurité. »** pleura Harry. Cela avait été des heures longues et difficiles. Et finalement, cela rattrapa le jeune homme, il perdit connaissance dans les bras forts de Logan.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Draco tira sur son col, alors que lui et Warren se rendaient jusqu'à l'ascenseur pour le second bureau de Warren I. Archange avait dit à son père qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un et le plus âgé avait voulu rencontrer la personne qui rendait son fils si heureux. **

**_ **« Donc, il n'a aucune idée, que je suis un homme. ** dit Draco en prenant la main de l'Archange. **Ou que je peux tomber enceinte. »

**Il baissa les yeux sur la bosse de grossesse à peine perceptible à travers son beau costume. Archange sourit doucement, et embrassa la joue de l'adolescent de 17 ans. Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils s'étaient rencontré, et aucun des deux ne pouvaient être plus heureux, mais maintenant ils devaient demander au père d'Archange la permission de se marier. **

**_ **« Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon père m'aime, et il t'aimera aussi. »** dit Archange en caressant le ventre de Draco avec fierté. Il ne l'avait pas dit à voix haute, mais si son père n'acceptait pas Draco, il l'emmènerait lui et le bébé loin de son père et de la société. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas d'argent, il n'y avait pas de quoi être inquiet. Lucius et Severus était amplement riches, et ils voulaient juste qu'il y ait un autre grand-père dans la scène. **

**Enfin, l'ascenseur s'arrêta et s'ouvrit sur un grand bureau, un vieil homme était assis derrière une table, discutant au téléphone, mais rapidement il raccrocha lorsqu'il vit que son fils était là.**

**_ **« Warren !** s'écria-t-il joyeusement, il se leva et alla étreindre le garçon, en faisant attention aux ailes. Archange embrassa en retour son père avant de s'éloigner. **

**_ **« Il y a quelqu'un de très spécial pour moi, que je tiens à te présenter. »** dit-il avant de se déplacer et d'approcher Draco. Warren (I du nom) sembla choqué par lui, avant de reporter son attention sur son fils. **

**_ **« Est-ce ton meilleur ami ? »** demanda-t-il. Archange secoua la tête.**

**_** « C'est mon fiancé. » **dit-il. Warren cligna des yeux et les regarda.**

**_ **« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu étais gay ? » **demanda-t-il avec colère.** « Ta mère et moi espérions des petits-enfants ! »** Archange se plaça devant Draco.**

**_ **« Pour ton information, Draco peut tomber enceint, et il est déjà enceint à l'heure actuelle ! Et je l'aime plus que tout au monde, et si tu ne peux pas l'accepter, alors nous ferions mieux de simplement partir. » **dit Archange en prenant la main de Draco, et l'attirer jusqu'à l'ascenseur. **

**_ **« Warren, attends ! »** déclara Warren I, en prenant la main de son fils. **« Je suis désolé, c'est juste qu'il va me falloir un certain temps pour m'y habituer… Heureux de vous rencontre Draco. »** dit-il en tendant la main, Draco sourit et la saisit.**

**_ **« Archange ? »** dit Draco doucement. Archange regarda son fiancé et lui sourit.**

**_ **« Oui ? »

**_ **« Ce n'est pas un bébé, mais trois.** » Deux bruits sourds se firent entendre alors que les deux Warren s'évanouissaient. Draco haussa les épaules, et fit apparaitre quelques fromages sur le bureau.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>EPILOGUE… <strong>_

**Harry s'appuya contre Logan, en riant alors qu'Arabella, deux ans, courait en hurlant d'excitation, avec son oncle Ted, âgé d'un an et demi. Remus avait surpris tout le monde lorsqu'il était entré en travail, l'homme fin n'avait jamais montré de signes de grossesse, mais Ted avait fait de Sirius, le plus heureux des hommes.**

**_ **« Comment font-ils ? »** demanda Logan. Harry sourit à son mari, depuis deux ans, et l'embrassa. **

**_ **« Ils vont bien, amour, arrête de t'inquiéter. »** Harry lui envoya un sourire. Logan également, et grignota son cou, faisait rire Harry. Sirius et Remus s'approchèrent de l'heureux couple. **

**_ **« Comment font-ils ? »** demanda Remus. Harry sourit un peu plus en regardant Ted et Arabella.**

**_ **« C'est normal d'être actif pour des enfants de deux ans. »** dit Harry en attrapant un sandwich et le grignota. Sirius sourit et posa une main sur le ventre rond d'Harry. **

**_ **« Je crois qu'il parlait des jumeaux. » **dit Sirius. Harry leva les yeux. **

**_ **« Tout le monde peut-il me laisser tranquille ? Je l'ai déjà vécu une fois, et maintenant, vous être tous sur moi. Je vais vraiment bien ! »** Harry gémit en s'appuyant lourdement sur Logan. **

**_ **« Je suis désolé Amour. »** dit Logan en suçant son oreille, et souriant. Harry eut un petit rire avant qu'une alarme ne leur fasse lever les yeux. Harry le regarda avec des yeux tristes, avant de sourire doucement.**

**_ **« Vous avez une autre mission. » **dit Harry simplement. Logan sourit et hocha la tête avant de l'attirer plus près de lui. **

**_** « Je reviens bientôt. » **dit Logan. Harry rit juste en lui rendant son étreinte.**

**_ **« Je sais. »

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Voilà, c'est la fin ! Ce fut une courte fiction, mais je l'ai trouvé charmante ! ^^

J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette fiction, que j'en ai eu à la traduire ! Merci à vous de m'avoir suivi !

JosyEvans

Pour l'instant, je n'ai aucune traduction en projet, je vais attendre de passer les examens, avant de partir à la recherche d'une fiction intéressante ! ^^

A bientôt.


End file.
